Lonesome Threesome
by Woody K
Summary: Ludwig and Roy secretly had their way with Peach behind Bowser's back. Request from LePurpleJoy.


While Peach was captive in Bowser's Castle again, Roy and Ludwig secretly plotted to have a threeway with her being everyone's back. In the room where Peach was imprisoned, Ludwig and Roy approached her, planning to strip her down to nothing at all. Despite her attempts to resist, Roy held her down while Ludwig took her clothes off, Peach was soon completely naked and whimpered, "Oh god, no!"

Ludwig silenced her and said, "Relax, this is just between us, just a little group sex. What Bowser doesn't know won't hurt him."

Peach planned to protest again, but Ludwig simply shut her up again.

Roy and Ludwig took of their shells and proudly showed off their cocks. Ludwig's was 7 inches long, Roy's was 8. They were both kissing her gently with Ludwig in front and Roy behind the blonde. Ludwig's claw slid up the inside of Peach's thigh until it reached her wet outer lips. The pads of his fingers began to play in the wetness there, rubbing lightly, too lightly. Peach felt Ludwig's dick hardening again against her leg. Her eyes darted worriedly between Ludwig and Roy. Ludwig sounded as suave as he could as he said, "Shhhh...baby girl, be calm for your masters."

That made her cringe. Their presence and the fact that they were staring at her naked body and the interplay was not a happy to Peach.

The positions they were in now was one where Ludwig held Peach in his lap. His arm encircled her waist, his lips sucking and playing with her nipple and one claw swirling in the vast wetness between her legs. At last, Ludwig pulled her from his lap and directed her to get on all fours.

He moved her ass around until it faced Roy. Standing to the side, he began to caress Peach's buttocks, one hand pinching and pulling each of her nipples in turn. Her back arched, opening her pussy lips wide. Roy's hand slid down the crack of her bottom until it reached her now sopping pussy. Peach gasped when two fingers invaded her. She spread her knees slightly and began to rock back and forth against his hand. Her pussy was hungry for more, Roy chuckled, "That's it baby, fuck my fingers."

She felt Roy move between her knees and his tongue make a long, slow stroke from her wet hole to her clit. Peach moaned uncontrollably. Roy pulled her lips apart and exposed her tiny bud, she moaned louder when Ludwig appeared behind her and blew tiny puffs of air directly on it. The blonde screamed when Ludwig and Roy took turns flicking their tongues against it again and again. They had found her weakness and wasn't letting up, she begged and cried for release. "Please just let me cum, already."

Their tongue stabbed in her sex. Ludwig asked, "What's that, baby girl?"

"Please let my pussy cum."

Ludwig flicked her clit quickly again concentrating on the sensitive area just above the clit. He and Roy said, "Do it."

As their tongues flicked against her clit, Peach pushed her pussy back as they both took turns sucking her clit in a deep wet kiss and pulled hard against her bud. Peach slid hard over the edge and came for them, moaning and writhing as she did.

Peach had scarcely recovered when she realized something was wrong. Too many hands. She swung her head back sharply just in time to see Roy stroking her back, he caressed her shoulder before allowing his hand to snake around to squeeze her breast. His cock bumped into her arm while Ludwig squeezed her soft butt and slid his fingers in and out of her pussy. Peach tensed and felt uncomfortable at first, but slowly relaxed.

The hands on Peach's breasts felt good, though she didn't want to admit it. Roy was rolling her nipples between his fingers, she felt her back arch as Ludwig's dick slid against the wetness of her pussy lips. Ludwig took his dick and shook it against her clit. Peach shivered and moaned while Ludwig dipped just the head inside her wet cunt then returned to stroke her clit with his cock.

Roy pushed her face to the floor and spread her legs apart gruffly. Ludwig took Peach's butt in his claws and spread them. Peach blushed with embarrassment, she knew he was showing Ludwig her rosy bud. Two fingers entered her pussy then moved to paint their wetness over her ass. She wriggled as his long, middle finger began its slow inward push, she pushed back and Ludwig thrust his finger in and out of her vagina several times.

She felt Ludwig's finger enter her, then felt his cock slide slowly into her pussy and the strange sensation of feeling finger and cock sliding in tandem. When Roy's hand circled her hip and began to stroke her clit, Peach thought she would explode. A hand tugged at her shoulder, pulling her head off the ground. Roy moved in front of her and held his cock to her mouth, she tried to back away, but Ludwig was fucking her and holding her in place while Roy pushed his dick against her lips, softly at first, then more insistently.

All Peach could do was wait for Ludwig to tell Roy to stop. Roy shoved his dick at her lips harder. At last, he forced her mouth open with his hands and slid his cock in, balls deep. Peach gagged from being so completely used as Roy began to move his hips, pulling his dick in and out of her mouth. She reluctantly closed her eyes and began to suck.

Roy fucked her mouth while Ludwig pounded her pussy, driving her to the brink of orgasm, only for Ludwig to slow and draw her back from the edge. She felt his balls slap against his hand on her clit. Her mouth full of cock, she sucked Roy with wild abandon. Roy leaned over her to squeeze and mold her breasts again. Peach had never felt such complete pleasure. Wetness poured from her pussy, coating her legs and most of Ludwig's groin.

Peach used her arms to brace herself against Ludwig's powerful thrusts. Harder and harder, he drove himself into her, each stroke sending her mouth deeper onto Roy's cock. She fucked both Koopalings with pussy and mouth until at last, she felt another orgasm approach. Ludwig's finger stroked in and out of her ass, his dick plunging deep into her pussy and his delicate fingers played expertly with her clit. Her nostrils filled with the heavy scent of sex as Peach began to moan the deep, lost sounds of ecstasy.

Ludwig pumped harder and harder, his hips grinding her pussy on his dick. He slammed against her again and again until finally, his balls tightening, he thrust and held just as Peach fell over the edge again. Peach's vagina quivered around his cock as he came. Just as suddenly, Roy began to grunt and shoot his load in Peach's mouth. He held her head firm and still against his groin as he came. Finally, they released her. Ludwig commanded, "Now clean our dicks."

Both Roy and Ludwig were now standing in front of Peach, who started off with Ludwig, she quickly took his dick in her mouth, licking and sucking away all the juices there. Her tongue moved to his balls to clean all the wetness away. He smirked at her, very pleased. After cleaning Roy's, there was a pounding on the door, an angry voice yelled, "WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THERE?!"

The three of them said, "Uh oh."


End file.
